


Teach me how to serve

by Star_Froggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: My First Fanfic, Sorry if this is bad, probably not cannon behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Froggy/pseuds/Star_Froggy
Summary: Yamaguchi asks Kageyama to teach him how to serve, and well shit happens
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry in advance  
> id like to address some things first  
> 1\. English is not my first language so sorry for any misspellings  
> 2\. I am terrible at writing characters, so I'm sorry if this is not canon  
> 3\. these are the indicators I use  
> a. "-" is used when someone speaks  
> b. all other text is yams narrating and talking to himself/you (the reader)  
> i am also sorry if this is hard to read, please let me know any tips.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

"hey Kageyama"  
I walked up to the black-haired boy as he was getting a packet of milk, like usual  
"what?" Kageyama didn't move and just continued pressing the buttons of the machine.  
"can I ask you something?"  
Kageyama looked up at me "sure"  
"could you maybe help me with my serves?"  
why did I sound so nervous? jeez Tadashi get it together, He is your teammate not some sort of royalty  
he just looked at me, probably processing my question  
"Before you answer, I can help you study in return, I've heard you have some trouble in class"  
His expression changed, now he just looked offended  
holy shit Tadashi nice move, now he's never gonna help you.  
"Fine, just don't waste my time"  
Kageyama turned back to the vending machine  
of course he is not going to help m... wait what  
"really?"  
maybe I asked it a little too excited but who cares.  
"yes, meet me at the gates after school, don't make me wait too long"  
He grabbed his milk from the machine and walked away  
I did not expect that, at all

Time skip to after class  
"are you ready?"  
Tsukki suddenly stood next to my table  
"Um actually I'm going to train with Kageyama, so we cant walk home together, I'm sorry"  
Tsukki did not look the least bit bothered with this, but I know for a fact his tiny little heart was very hurt. as he was about to answer I interrupted him  
"you could call kuroo, I'm sure he would be very happy with that"  
Tsuki didn't look all too happy with my suggestion,  
But hey it's not my fault he is madly in love with him  
"first of all, no I am not going to call kuroo.  
and second of all, why are you training with the king? What's he going to teach, how to be an arrogant brat?"  
Really tsukki?  
"he's going to teach me how to serve, now stop being salty and call your boyfriend"  
I saw him getting agitated, so I gave him no chance of answering  
"anyways, I have to go, cant keep Kageyama waiting for too long"  
I made my way out of class  
gotta walk faster, Kageyama said not to keep him waiting

I finally arrived at the gates to see Kageyama waiting for me.  
"Kageyama!"  
He looked up from his phone  
I wonder who he was texting  
... wait no I don't, that's just weird Tadashi  
"Took you long enough, lets go, there is a net by the playground nearby"  
Kageyama started walking, not waiting for me to answer  
seems kinda rude, but ok  
The walk was very silent and awkward  
"so, Oikawa taught you how to serve right?"  
I can at least try to make some small talk, I barely know anything about the guy.  
"yes"  
well, that's not much of an answer  
"was he a good teacher?"  
Kageyama suddenly stopped walking  
"I guess, now stop with the questions about him"  
wow, he definitely doesn't like him, I wonder why. Maybe I should change the subject, what do guys my age like? and how do I not know? maybe I should ask him about girls? yeah, I'll do that.  
Kageyama had taken out his bottle and took a sip  
"Any cute girls in your class? or guys, I mean I don't judge"  
Kageyama stopped dead in his track and chokes on his water  
"Are you okay?"  
I pat his back  
I mean I don't know if it helps, but they always do it in movies so I guess  
"Yeah *cough* I'm *cough* fine *cough*"  
That doesn't look fine to me  
"sit down"  
I guide him to a nearby bench  
"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me"  
he gets up again  
God, he's stubborn  
He continues his walk  
"Come on, we're almost there"  
I catch up and start walking beside him

We finally arrived at the playground  
"The net is over there" he points at a beach volleyball 'court'  
seems a little small, but I guess it'll work.  
"Let's get started"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Yams start training, and well, the temperature rises (i am so sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry in advance  
> id like to address some things first  
> 1\. English is not my first language so sorry for any misspellings  
> 2\. I am terrible at writing characters, so I'm sorry if this is not canon  
> 3\. these are the indicators I use  
> a. "-" is used when someone speaks  
> b. '-' is used when texting  
> c. (-) is a phone notification  
> d. *-* is a sound effect  
> e. all other text is yams narrating and talking to himself/you (the reader)  
> I am also sorry if this is hard to read, please let me know any tips.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy

"Again"  
"Again"  
"Again"  
"Again"  
"Again" Kageyama had his arms crossed and brows furrowed   
why does he look so frustrated, I mean, I'm the one screwing up not him.  
*Thump*  
shit, this one barely even made it over the net  
"Can we take a break? We've been practicing for almost an hour and a half" I heavily breathed   
"Tch, sure" Kageyama scoffed and walked to the bench  
I grabbed my phone and texted tsukishima  
'have you called kuroo yet?'  
Hehe  
I checked my other texts and put my phone down to grab my water bottle  
*Ping*  
(New Text: Dino Bitch)  
I'll check that later, for the effect ya know?  
I put my bottle back after taking a sip, and as I was about to check my phone   
*ping*  
(2 new texts: Dino Bitch)  
Hehe  
I open my messages with tsukki, and there it is  
'No.'  
'Should I?'  
'No, it's not like he is my friend or something'  
Tsukki's gay denial  
'Just call him, and we both know that you do view him as your friend'  
*Ping*  
'No, I don't'  
'Stop being a bitch and just call him'  
'Fine.'  
(Dino Bitch is offline)  
"Who were you texting?" Kageyama suddenly said from behind me  
"AAAAHH, Jesus Christ, I was texting Tsukki"   
Why does he want to know, and how did he sneak up on me like that  
"Why are you even friends with him? he's such an asshole" Kageyama asked me, but before I could answer he added, more like whispered something "you deserve better"  
Did I hear that right? Is he actually caring about me?  
"What did you say?"  
Kageyama eyes shot up at me "uhh nothing"  
I'm probably just hearing things... this is getting kinda awkward  
"We should continue practicing, I'll show you how you're supposed to so a normal serve" Kageyama took the ball and walked up to the court   
well that was kinda rude  
"pay attention to what I do"   
*Thump*  
He served the ball, and of course it was perfect  
"now, copy exactly what I did" he threw the ball at me  
I'll try.

Timeskip to 2 hours later

"This one was not terrible, you want to take another break?"  
Kageyama sat down on the bench and looked at me  
"yes please"  
I sat down next to him and grabbed my water bottle   
"is it getting warmer or is it just me?" kags looked at me  
can I call him that? eh who cares, no one else can hear this anyways  
but now he mentions it, I am sweating horribly   
"No, it's not just you"  
Kags just nodded and started taking off his shir- wait what?  
Jup, he is taking off his shirt... Um just look away Tadashi, don't be creepy  
he has a six-pack? How did I not know?  
I mean I guess he trains a lot  
Wait I'm still staring  
what do I do?  
I text tsukki, yeah I'll do that  
'Hey tsukiiiiii'  
'What do you want? I'm a little busy'  
'what are you doing?'  
'calling kuroo, like you told me too'  
'oeeehhhhh, I'll leave you to it'  
'Ugh, what did you want to say?'  
'unimportant'  
who should I text instead,  
oh, I know -


End file.
